halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki-D217
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | } - 256X= } - }} |-| Spartan= |-| |realname=Matsui Daiki |alias= *''"QUASAR 3"'' *''"Codename: DRAFTDODGER"'' |born=29 August 2546 |died= |homeworld= |gender=Male |height=175.3 cm (5 ft 9 in) |weight=93.44 kg (206 lbs) |hair=Black |eyes=Dark Green |cyber=''Implanted with a and Spartan cybernetic suite and his right arm has been replaced with a .'' |specialty= *Stealth *Thievery *Sabotage *Close Quarters Combat |sigweapons= |rank= |tag=D217 |serviceno= |class= Class IV |branch= |unit=Fireteam Quasar |affiliation= * **Delta Company *LEGION |notable-title=ERA |notable= * * }} Daiki-D217 (Japanese Katakana: ダイキ) is a of Delta Company who would later defect from the . Experienced and trained in all forms of combat and weapons who lagged behind his peers in most areas, the disrespectful Spartan best shined as a talented thief and saboteur who preferred to work alone rather than in a team environment. Raised in a refugee slum on the called , Daiki was not intended to be conscripted by the , as they were more interested in his sister, Shizuko-D081. Eventually permitted to stay in Camp Ambrose due to a lack of candidates, the hostile training environment would alienate him and encourage him to become one of the most troublesome trainees of the entire company. Although he graduated from training as part of Team Quasar, he would already be disillusioned with the , and became the first in a long line of Delta Spartans to turn rogue. __TOC__ Career Service Vitae / /DELTA COMPANY/TEAM QUASAR |status='AWOL' |garrison=UNKNOWN |garrison-title=LOCATION |gender=M |birthplace=NEW LONDON, |born=29/8/2546 |blood type=AB |height=173.3 centimetres |weight=113.5 kilograms |general notes=Yet another renegade from B5's glorious failure. Quiet, though hostile towards his other peers. Subpar combat scores, and D217's habit to speak his first language Japanese hinders coordination. Only reputable skills are as a saboteur and assassin, thanks to his patience and carefulness. That niche skill could already be fulfilled other SPARTAN-IIIs, but S-D217 does have a curious drive to succeed - that's the only reason I can explain him not washing out. |comments=D217 has proven to be increasingly resistant to indoctrination and discipline training. DLI 8131-5 has informed me that multiple drill sergeants have filed reports against him for his unsportsmanship conduct, irresponsible behaviour, and criminal acts in some cases << Among the allegations is an underground trade for illicit objects and mercenary D217's assistance. More aggressive punishments have been advised, although this requires consultation from SPECTACLE before we can move forward. |note=D217 has been identified as one of the most likely trainees to defect; until this changes, he will be watched by a full security detail. }} Biography Early Life Daiki Matsui was born into an unlikely refugee family of a proud father who served in the and a mother who was a strict pacifist. He was the middle child, a year older than his sister Kazuko and his brother Jun but still younger than his other sister Shizuko. During his first two years of life, he lived within the refugee camps on Minister, living off the rations and the occasional cash his father sent back to support them. He soon moved not long after being born, spending most of his life in the ethically-hostile urban slums of the city of Albane. Although disallowed by his mother, Daiki was often convinced by his siblings to venture into the richer suburbs of the city to steal. These endeavours would rarely succeed, with the Matsuis being easily scared off by the vigilant shopkeepers or beaten by the better-established gangs. Each small victory would be carted as a massive success, only encouraging the Matsuis to continue their exploits. These victories would be one of the few forms of pride or happiness in him life, and as such made him stubborn if not stupid in an attempt to deal with the stress. Though already used to the unpredictable violence which occurred near his home, Daiki was unprepared when his apartment was burnt to the ground in early-2550. While his mother and older brother were out, an anti-refugee group of which Daiki often stole from firebombed their motel, inflicting devastating burns across the children's bodies. While the children managed to be pulled out quickly enough to head to hospital, Kazuko later succumbed to her injuries. While they were being treated, the two family members who were out were charged with the crime, resulting in the two surviving children to be placed in an orphanage after they left hospital against their will. However, with the death of Daiki's father two years before and Minister's laws not allowing convicted individuals from hiring lawyers, there was nothing that could done to change the court's decision. With this sudden change of environment, Daiki became even more of an introverte, rarely straying far from his sister's side. He was frequently bullied thanks to both his race and inability to speak English, and was too easily intimidated by the larger kids. Despite all this, he was much more passive than others in his situation were, rarely fighting at all in a direct contrast to his sister. It came as a surprise one day when a man wanted to see his sister, and organised to see her over the rest of the week. After the interviews stopped, both children grew more aggressive towards everyone else. Shizuko's fights would become dangerously more frequent, attacking anyone that crossed Daiki. Soon after, both Shizuko and Daiki would disappear from public records, apparently adopted. In reality, they were kidnapped for the next SPARTAN-III production group - Delta Company. Delta Company Training Daiki and Shizuko were immediately cryofrozen, being moved to the SPARTAN-III staging warehouse on before being moved again to Camp Ambrose. Physical Attributes Personality Skills All throughout training, Daiki lagged behind his peers in combat scores, frequently losing in the arena both up close and further away. His lack of understanding in English sometimes also caused problems with team coordination. To make up for these deficiencies, Daiki is exceptionally patient even by Spartan standards, content in taking his time to avoid giving away his position. He always takes every precaution possible, such as staying low to the ground and camouflaging his suit with local materials to better break up his silhouette in the environment, and only proceed once he's certain that he's accounted for all detection system. Even here, his patience causes problems - he'll ignore the perfect shot if it means he can follow the target to his associates. Equipment Armour Relationships Jardon-D156 Delta Company List of Appearances *Survival of the Fittest **Season Seven Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:SPARTAN Category:Delta Company Category:Renegade Spartans Category:Males